Vampire's Blood
by Nellen Gigfran
Summary: AlicexMasquerade! All the secret among Masquerade is gonna be discover. Alice and Masquerade are not the same people here and Alice don't brawl. My second story, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Yay, new ideas had arrived. This is my SECOND story! Do you heard it, SECOND! I wonder how many chapters I could write for this stoy? But no matter how long is this story I hope that you guys will keep follow it till the and, ok? I swear I'll try my best to make it as good as I could! Love all you guys. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan like all you guys. If I did Masky will never had left and if he had he will come back at least in season 2 and Alice will become his girlfriend. ^^

**Chapter 1:**

**The start of every things**

**{Alice's POV}**

"Have I bought all the things in the list yet? Let's see… a dozen of eggs; 1kg of meats; 0,5kg of beans; a cabbage;…. Yup, I've already bought all of that. Now let's head home, grandpa must be waiting for me right now!" I picked up the bag of food next to me and begin to walk out of the store.

Oh, hi, I still didn't introduce with you yet right? I'm Alice Gehabich, part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers team. In our wolrd have a game called brawl- mean playing bakugans, those are the creatures that come from a different planet called Vestroia. Month ago, there are a lot of weird strange cards falled from the sky and came out from these cards are the bakugans. Times to times, some people decided to make rules for bakugan game and then we started to make a ranking list for all the brawlers in the wolrd to see who is the best one. The brawlers will fight with their bakugan to reach to the top ranking. There're a lot of strong brawlers in the whole world but do not lost your will. Who knows, maybe you will become that top one! I had joined with my friends and created the Bakugan Battle Brawlers team. We have six people, they're:

DANIEL KUSO-Pyrus brawler, he also the leader of our team. His companion is Pyrus Dragonoid(Drago).

SHUN KAZAMI-Ventus brawler, he's a ninja and he's Dan best friend since childhood althought the two guys have nothing resembled with eachother. Dan is too childish and annoying when Shun is always clam and silent. I just never can get it! His partner is Ventus Skyress.

MARUCHO MARUKURO-Aquos brawler he's the smallest in six of us but his skill's very good, don't underestimate him by his look or you'll get the consequence because it. His partner is Aquos Preyas.

RUNO MISAKI-Haos brawler, she's Dan girlfriend but the two just still not admit it. Who are they kidding with, I mean that everyone even can read on their face the word "lover" that is! Oh, and they're childhood friends too. Her bakugan is Haos Tigerra.

JULIE MAKIMOTO-Subterra brawler, with Runo, she's my best friend. Her companion is Sub-terra Golem.

And the final is me, ALICE GEHABICH! Sound very funny but really that I don't have any bakugan at all, althought I am one of the Brawlers team. Sometimes I fell like I'm just a superfluous one in the team. But when hear me said that, Runo had scolded me and told me that they're need me and I can still help them with my knowledge about bakugan. And that make me fell better.

But to now, we have relize that bakugan are alive creatures and can talk too. According to the their' words, their planet is losing it's balance so they're on the way finding some way to restore their planet back to normal then they could return there. And… we promised that we'll help them to do that.

But then, on the way doing that, we had discovered a very powerful side is behind all of this mess and most of it, it leader is an evil Haos bakugan called Naga. He holds the power of the Silent core-one of the two twin orb that keep Vestroia's balance. He's also the twin brother of Wayvern-Joe bakugan, he's the web Master, we had made friend with him too, I'll tell you that later. Wayvern holds the Infinity core, the other part of the two orb.

Naga wants to dominate the two world but when being stopped by his sister, he become maid and stole away the perfect core of Vestroia but Wayvern had fastly stopped him too. During the fight, the pefect core have broken into two part, one is the Infinity core which Wayvern is keep and the other is the silent core which Naga's keep. Now he is forcing Wayvern to give him the Infinity core but by a chance she'll never do that. But Naga isn't normal, he already made a plan to achieve his goal. He has to accomplices are Hal-G and Masquerade, these two are an important key for Naga to reach his goal.

Hal-G is looks like an old man with purple hair, green(?) skin tone and is wearing a black sunglasses, I don't know which job have he been given to, I only just see him teleport from this places to the others. But Masquerade, he's the special one(or at least for me he is). He's the mysterious one and nobody can know what he is thinking of cuz the blue tinted mask he was wearing on his face. But that still not the most surprise part, he's the top brawlers of the whole world and very strong. Even if I didn't say I think that you all enough intelligent to know how strong he is by his position. He took that first place from Shun by defeating him. Everyone all know and understand how much Shun was down at that time. Yeah, I may have been like that too if I am in his shoes. Masquerade job is challenge every brawlers in the world and defeat them using a dark card called the "Doom card" allow him to send all the defeated bakugan to the Doom dimension-where there's no way to escape. That's an very horrible thing everyone ever had did. But still I'm feeling somting very special about this guys. That's a secret, ok?

Oh,…Uhm, sorry, I had talking too much did I? I'll add more later, now I have to bring this bag back to Runo house. Oh, I almost forgot a very important thing. I'm now living with Runo at her house because some personal problem. Hey, not that what you are thinking of, that I have an argue with my family so I ran away home, right? Anyway, let's move on.

When I went pass the park I saw there're two people there. Looks like a brawl between them has over. I'm curiously come closer to a much more clearly view then I immediately hold up my hands to cover my mouth when I saw…

_-Masquerade!_-I shouted out loud in my thought._-What is he doing here?_

Yay, that's for the first one now I have to take a rest. I already spend over 5 hours to write this. If you don't understand something just let me know kay? Please R&R!


	2. 2 The guy who wear a mask

**Me: ***waving hands at the fans below*Hey, chapter 2 is finally here! Today, I want you to meet someone. Hey, Hel! Come here just a sec!

**Hel: **What is it?

**Me: **Guys, let's meet my bestfriend and is like my sister, too! Her name is Helena Elric (She's the one who gave me this nickname). From now on she'll help me to finish these work.

**Hel: **Oh,… hi, nice to meet you all!*nervously looked at the crowd*

**Me: **Calm down! Not thing to worry about, they won't eat you anyway!

**Hel:** *gave me a death glare*You never mentioned before that there're so much people here so I'm just a little surprised that's all!

**Me: ***coldranthroughtheback*Sor…sorry…I thought you should have know that!*Turn back at the fans*Now let's start the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything about Bakugan main story, just my fics.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The guy who wear a mask**

**{Masquerade's POV}**

"NNOOO!My…bakugan…Give me back my bakugan!" The kid stand opposite with me shouted angrily.

"Listen kid, didn't I already say it clearly to you? This is like a bet that you already in and the price you have to pay are all of your bakugans you lost to me. They'll never come back again!" I said, still keep my cold voice.

"N…no…It can't be…! Ignis, I…I'm so sorry!…" He collapse on the ground, punch it and keep repeating the sentence.(A/N: I don't know how to describe it for you to understand so let's imagine this view looks like when the pity Dan lost in an important battle and lost his Drago. Hah! That's all what I could think about.)

"Yeah, just keep doing that forever if you want but it can't change anything at all!" I mocked and left the park, leave the kid alone sniffle in pain. You can say I'm conscienceless is ok because…really, I don't care! I've been seeing so many things like that back when I started doing this. Oh, but first let me introduce myself to you.

I'm no other than Masquerade, the best brawler of the whole planet. You should have be honoured cuz knowing me and should be fear of me by that. I bet you already know about the two core and the story of Vestroia about why the bakugan are here right? If that's true then it would be more easier to tell ya the story. As you know I'm now working with Hal-G for our Master Naga to achive his goal is dominating both two worlds. My job is going around the world by using the dimensional transporter card to challenge brawlers everywhere and send there bakugan to the Doom Dimension. And when this step done, no bakugan can be able to stop my Master's plan anymore. And plus, by challenging and beating a lot of bakugan, my Hydranoid also being stronger than and more till he involve. I'll tell ya about that later… So there's the reason for why half the whole planet Earth want to kill me for good. Well, yeah, I have more enemies than friends…No should say that I have no one to can be called my friend. Knowing me like that but there're still a lot of dolts wanted to challenge me for a brawl. How stupid was that!

Speaking of brawling, there's a stupid brawler had challenged me today and of course the final result is I won and he lost. He's just a kid and so is his brawling skill: bad. And yeah, he lost five of his bakugan and one of them is his beloved talking bakugan. Yeah…he's crying in the park right now. But enough chatting, now I have to get back to my mansion, Hal-G said he want to see me for something. Great! More jobs for sure.

I pulled a black card-know as the DT card-out of my pocket and held it between my fingers. A flash of glowing light covered my body and…Huh, what's that, I think I just saw someone standing behind the trees around is staring at me.

"A girl,…with orange hair…"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry everyone if it a little short, ohhh…actually it's too short. I haven't work on this story for quite a long time so now I even don't remember what I am going to write next. I have pretty bad memory. But, just 2 weeks more is the first semester examination at my school, I'm very nervous right now. I'll slow the updating a bit, hope u understand for my situation.

Leo: Yeah, everyone already know that u have a small brain so don't worry. Anyway, REVIEW people!


End file.
